Scarlett White's Tale
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: Scarlett White is Apple's little sister and Snow White's youngest daughter. She enjoys her life and everyone in Ever After High. But Scarlett doesn't want to become the next snow white after her sister. She prefers writing her own destiny. Will she follow her heart and her destiny with a little help from Raven and Maddie?
1. First Day

**Scarlett White's Tale**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

_Gather round, friends, and let us tell you a story: the story of Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairy tale characters who ever lived. But this year was like no other for the students of Ever After High._

_Scarlett's Tale, the story of a Royal. For it is Scarlett's first day in Ever After High and the year of the Legacy Day; a momentous event where the students pledge to all the magical world to follow the same paths as their fairy tale parents._

"I can't believe it, mum allowed me to come to high school with you, Apple."Said Scarlett.

"I know it's going to be great!"Said Apple.

**"**Totally, right! I mean this year's after party is gonna be a page ripper!"Said Briar Beauty.

"Yeah, I heard DJ N-Chant is gonna to be the DJ and I bet it will be the best party yet!"Said Scarlett.

"Scarlett, it's not just about the party. This is destiny! You and I are Future queens! We can't let anyone post embarrassing pictures of us on our Chapter."Said Apple as she and Briar walked straight to the entrance of the school.

"Oh yeah right..."Said Scarlett, but inside she wasn't sure if she wanted to follow her mom's footsteps.

**"**Hey! Daughter of Sleeping Beauty. If I'm gonna be catching Z's for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now! Hm, and come on, no one would post anything bad about you two! Everybody loves you!"Said Briar Beauty.

**"**It's Apple and Scarlett White!"Said a pig and fainted.

"Gorgeous!"Said Lilly-Bo Peep and her sheeps baaed.

"Can I carry your books?"

"Why, Tiny! Aren't you the sweetest little thing?"Said Apple as Tiny picked up her books and her sisters.

"Thank you."Said Scarlett.

"See? They love you!"Said Briar Beauty and Scarlett's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh-oh! I don't wanna miss a minute of our first day. Hi, everybody! Hey, what's up? Howdy!"

"Ok Scarlett, why don't you run along and check around the school?"Asked Apple.

"Sure."Said Scarlett.

Scarlett took out the key to unlock her new locker, then she heard people screaming.

**"**It's Raven Queen! Run!**"**

"She. Is. Evil!"

**"**Run, everyone!"

Everyone panicked and vanished, then Scarlett noticed two girls in the entrance.

"Weird."Thought Scarlett as she put her books on the locker.

**"**Yay, tea time!Said Maddie and took out a chair and a table that was holding a kettle and cups of tea.

"Hi I'm Scarlett White, I'm new here."Said Scarlett introducing herself to the two teenagers.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Madeline Hatter!"Said Madeline shaking Scarlett's hand.

"I'm Raven Queen."Said Raven.

"Raven, why did everyone run away from you?"Asked Scarlett.

"Everyone here thinks I'm SO "evil," because my mom was. It's not FAIR!"Said Raven.

"I don't think your evil at all. I think your very sweet."Said Scarlett.

"Thanks Scarlett."Said Raven, she was beginning to like the twelve year old princess.

"Earl Grey, oh, you clever dormouse! Why, yes, this is a new dress."Said Maddie talking to the little mouse and Scarlett giggled.


	2. Rehearsal

**Scarlett White's Tale **

**Chapter 2: Rehearsal**

The Next Day...

"Hey, you wanna get a hocus latte?"Asked Briar Rose.

**"**Oh, that sounds magical. I love mine with nutmeg. How do you like yours Scarlett?"Asked Apple.

"I would like mine with marshmellows and caremel."Said Scarlett.

**"**Oh, I like a-lot-a-lot-a-lot-a-lot of cream."Said Briar Beauty.

**"**Hey!"

**"**Hi, Ashlynn!"Said Apple and Scarlett.

**"**Wanna go on a nature hike later? I haven't been in the woods in days and it just feels so good to get back to what really matters."Said Ashlynn.

**"**I got a shipment here; a three hundred new shoes for the Glass Slipper."Said The delivery goose.

**"**New! Shoes! Ahhh haha! Where?!" Then the three girls boxs with shoes coming down from the sky.

"What's with her and shoes?"Asked Scarlett.

"It's a shoe thing!"Said Briar Rose.

"Well, she IS Cinderella's daughter!"Said Apple, then they heard the bells ring and Scarlett knew what it meant.

"Ooh, time for our Legacy Day rehearsal. I can't wait for everyone to get a glimpse of the queens were going to become."Said Apple.

"Yeah great."Said Scarlett with a nervous chuckle as she followed her sister.

_But what Apple didn't know was that Scarlett had other plans..._

_That would change the world for the better._

_For the worse!_

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear?"Said Headmaster Grimm.

Scarlett wasn't sure about this. "But what if..."

**"**No questions? Good. Who will go first?"Asked Headmaster Grimm.

**"**Oh! Me! Me! Me! Em! Ah! Uh! Uh!"Said Apple.

**"**Step right this way, my future queen."

**"**I am Apple White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White!"

**"**Perfect!"

**"**I know."

**"**I am Briar Beauty and I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and sleep for a hundred years. BUT BEFORE I DO, I'm gonna live every minute! Oh, speaking of which, my dormroom, Friday night, we're gonna blow the roof off the place, and—"

**"**Next!"

**"**Hey, there! Charming. Daring Charming. I pledge to be just like my old man, King Charming: brave, good-looking, kind, good-looking, thoughtful, and good-looking."

**"**Next!"

**"**I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as... um... I have a question."Said Raven Queen.

**"**What is it?"

**"**I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge?"

Everyone gasped, but Scarlett was amazed. Raven wanted to follow her own destiny just like her.

"She has to do it! I mean, if-if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep, and-and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After!"Said Apple.

**"**Now, Raven, erase that dangerous idea from your head. Continue!"Said Headmaster Grimm.

"I have to go."Said Raven and went off.

"Hey Raven wait for me!"Said Scarlett and followed after her.

**"**What?!"Apple was shock her sister didn't want to follow her destiny either.

**"**But the rules are... The rules!"Shouted Headmaster Grimm, but the two girls ignored him.

_And so Apple took refuge that night in the Enchanted Forest, wondering what would become of her destiny should Raven not follow hers, including Scarlett._

"Ah! Oh! Headmaster Grimm?"

**"**Forgive me for startling you, my dear. I need you to keep an eye on your room mate Raven and your sister, Scarlett. We must follow the paths set out before us. It's the only way to keep our world safe. Please, watch them and convince them of this. I know you'll do whatever it takes."Said Headmaster Grimm.

**"**I'll..."Apple then noticed he was gone.

Scarlett was at the top of a big tree looking at the sunset as the wind gently blew in her light brown hair.

_And so, on the grave portent about to befall Ever After High..._

_Must you always be so dramatic?_

_Must you always ruin my ominous endings? I mean..._

_You're always taking the Royal side..._

_I'm known for my endings..._


	3. Legacy Day

**Scarlett White's Tale**

**Chapter 3: Leagacy Day**

_And so here we are, Legacy Day. Where the students of Ever After High sign the Storybook of Legends, pledging to follow the paths of their fairy tale parents._

_Or not._

_Seriously? I'm narrating here!_

The next morning Scarlett woke up and rubbed her eyes and got dressed up. Afterwards she went to find Raven and Maddie about her destiny.

**"**Maddie, you have to help me. I don't feel like I can sign the Storybook of Legends, but I don't wanna let everyone down either."Said Scarlett.

"Wow wow. Let me great this straight you don't want to sigh the story book of legends?"Asked Raven and Scarlett nodded.

"And do not forget the whole, "If you don't sign, your story disappears—poof!—and you may vanish into oblivion!" That's a thing you know, and it's gotta hurt."Said Maddie.

"But we don't know if that's true."Said Raven.

"But what if it is?"Said Maddie

"But what if it's not?"Said Raven.

"But what if it is?"Said Maddie.

"Maddie your not helping."Said Scarlett.

"Wait a tick! I think I know who can help."Said Maddie.

"Really who?"Asked Scarlett.

**"**Raven! There you are. We have to talk."Said Apple.

"Run!"Said Scarlett and the three of them ran off.

"Come back!"Said Apple.

"Apple, where are you going?"Asked Blondie.

"I have to convince Raven to sign the book. My destiny depends on it!"Said Apple, before running after them.

"If anyone knows the truth about the Storybook of Legends, it's Giles Grimm!"Said Maddie, she knocked on the door and the three of them magically transported.

Scarlett opened her eyes and they found themselves

**"**Feathers and friends! Together, alone."Said Giles.

"What's he saying?"Asked Scarlett.

"He's speaking Riddlish! He was cursed with the babble spell. Makes him sound, you know...cu-roo-coocoo! He says it's nice to have us here."

"Ask him about the book! If I don't sign, well me and raven really gonna...disappear?"Asked Scarlett.

"Mmhmm! Can the musical chair change its tone when the tablet of granite is inscribed with a bone?"Asked Maddie.

"Hmm...the king who sings with pages of sky fears too much the dawn that rises with lies."Said Giles.

"He says there's something wrong with the book, and that if you don't sign, your story will..."Said Maddie.

"What? WHAT?"Asked the two girls nervously, then they frowned when they notice Maddie and Giles are having tea.

"Oh, sorry! If you don't sign, your story will continue."Said Maddie.

"Ah, really? Oh that's great."Said Scarlett.

"I think."Said Maddie.

"Huh? You _think_?"Asked Raven.

"Hey, Riddlish is not an exact language."Said Maddie.

_At last, it was Legacy Day._

"Next we have Apple White."Said Headmaster Grimm and Apple stepped foward.

**"**I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and I am ready to pledge my destiny!"Said Apple.

Apple opened the book with her magical key and saw wonderful moments of her destiny and happily signed her name.

**"**And next, Raven Queen."Said Headmaster Grimm.

"I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge...um...I..."Said Raven nervously.

**"**Come on, do it!"Said Apple.

Raven opened her book with her key and saw not so good things about her destiny. She was about to sign, but then she stopped.

**"**I am Raven Queen, and I am going to write my own destiny! My Happily Ever After starts now!"Raven closed the book and the mirrors broke.

**"**Yaayyy!"Cheered Madeline Hatter along with the other rebel students.

"Raven! You did it!"Said Scarlett and hugged her.

**"**Huh..Oh I...I'm still here! I didn't disappear!"Said Raven and Headmaster Grimm run off.

**"**How could you be so...so selfish?"Asked Apple White.

**"**I'm sorry Apple, but I...ugh. Hold EVERYTHING!"Shouted Raven and froze everyone with her magic.

"Oh...I didn't know I could do that!"Said Raven and released the two sisters.

"I'm sorry Apple, but I don't want anyone to tell me who to be. I wanna figure that out on my own. And don't you understand? Me and Raven are not the only ones who gets to choose their own destiny now. We all do! Even you."Said Scarlett.

**"**But, I don't wanna choose a new destiny. I liked the one I had. And because of you two, it might not happen."Said Apple.

"But it might..."Said Raven.

**"**I don't know. I...I just can't look at you right now."Cried Apple and ran off crying.

Raven took a deep breath and released Maddie.

**"**Wow! You're still here. No poof, poof, POOF! Yay!"Said Maddie.

**"**I know, it feels good!"Said Raven.

"I totally agree with you."Said Scarlett and the three of them hugged.

_Life between the Royals and the Rebels at Ever After High would never be the same after Raven and Scarlett stood up for what they believed._

_What They believed was wrong! They didn't honor they destiny, they tempted fate!_

"Listen, Narrators! We are trying to have a nice moment here!"Said Maddie and Scarlett giggled.

"Scarlett and Raven does not know the forces they have released. This must be contained before their dangerous idea spreads!"Said Headmaster watching the three girls outside the window.

Then an evil laughter came from a mysterious mirror next to him.


End file.
